Memento
by omgitsnewton
Summary: Short Kaz/Jun oneshot drabble I wrote some time ago.


"…Kazuya? Kazuya?"  
"…Yes?"  
"You were lost in thought."  
"…Yeah."

Jun had noticed the expression of uncertainty on his face, so she leaned in closer to him. "Well?"

A sigh. "I don't know if I'll survive this…battle I have gotten myself into… I might win over everyone, but I fear losing to myself… My other self."

Jun listened to him, silent. She was concerned, yes. Concerned for Kazuya and his inner turmoil. But there wasn't really anything she could do about it; Devil was way too strong for her. Jun knew that it won't be long until Devil assumed full control. And she felt helpless, she felt her heart plummet at the very thought of it - Kazuya doing all the things Devil wanting him to do, his psyche, completely overpowered, whimpering in a corner of his mind, begging for escape.

"But…"

Jun was jolted out of her thoughts by a touch on her hands - Kazuya had clasped them and was holding them tightly, as if he never wanted to let go - and noticed him lean in further, nearing the already small gap between the two bodies.

"…but just looking at you, just being with you. It puts my mind at peace. I don't fear the Devil, I don't care about Heihachi, the tournament, nothing, as long as you are by my side."

Kazuya then pulled Jun towards himself into a tight, warm embrace. "I don't want to lose you, Jun. I… don't want to lose myself," Kazuya choked before he could finish the sentence.

After a few seconds worth an eternity, they parted. She now felt profoundly sad. This was the day before the Tournament's final - Kazuya's opponent would be Heihachi, and there was no guarantee of either contestant's survival. Both Jun and Kazuya knew that their separation was inevitable.

After a few moments of silence, Jun's face lit up. "You know what? I have a very good idea."

"Hm?" Kazuya brought himself back to his senses as he saw her dash to the coffee table towards her purse, a small hop in each step. _This woman never fails to amuse me_, he thought. "What have you thought of now?"

"A memento!" Jun declared as she reached towards her purse and dashed back with the same enthusiasm.

"Okay, close your eyes, and hold out your hand."  
"Huh." He obliged. He felt something land on his palm.  
"Okay, open your eyes now, I hope you didn't peek."

Kazuya opened his eyes to see… a picture. A small picture of a female angel, floating in the void. Kazuya stared at it for a moment, then looked at Jun, who had a silly smile on her face.

"Some children were distributing these to passerbys near a church. I happened to get two," she said as she held up a copy of the same picture, "and I just got the idea to give one to you. Keep it with you. Whenever you feel down, just look at this picture, it will remind you of me, and this moment," she smiled again.

Kazuya looked at her throughout her talk, lips slowly parting into a smile. "Stupid girl," he muttered as he pulled Jun to hug her again.

* * *

A being called Devil, no longer decipherable as Kazuya Mishima, with wings sprouting from his back and spikes covering his body, hovered several hundred meters above the city. A few meters ahead of him was Angel, wings spread wide, ready to attack.

Devil prepared to take the initiative to attack her. But still…

_She seems way too familiar…_

A crimson laser shot from Devil's third eye. Angel blocked it with her wings, preparing to launch an attack herself.

_I have definitely seen her…_

Realising the laser had no effect, Devil stopped and took a step back for a more powerful assault.

_But where…?_

A more powerful laser shot from Devil's forehead, with Angel barely blocking it.

_Where have I…_

As Devil continued to shoot at Angel, she had gathered enough energy. A few seconds later she let it all out in a massive shockwave, which engulfed and burned Devil as he fell towards the earth, yelling in pain.

* * *

Kazuya slowly gained consciousness. As he focused his vision, he became aware of his state - he lay face first in a desolate park. As he tried to get up from the crater his body had created, he noticed something lying by his head.

A pure white feather was lying on the grass. Just beside it was a crumpled piece of paper. Kazuya picked it up.

A picture of Angel, floating in the void.

"…Ah. I remember now."

Kazuya pressed the picture against his chest as he crumpled to the ground again. "I'm so sorry."

And, in that moment, Kazuya Mishima might have rediscovered the peace he had lost several years ago.

* * *

Author Notes : This was more of a very short drabble-ish thing I did once for an RP blog of mine. Not my best writing by far, but still sort of proud of it.

Tekken or the characters don't belong to me.


End file.
